Angels VS Vampires
by CarlisleLover1234
Summary: What will the Cullens do when their patriarch becomes a figure of the heavens? Post Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ;(

Carlisle's teeth sank into the soft flesh of the large buck. Sweet blood ran down his throat, soothing the burn. As the last drop of blood was emptied from the carcass, he buried it. The moon shone brightly through the trees. His golden eyes looked into the never ending sky. Millions of stars shined onto the Earth.

Carlisle always thought that the stars were lost souls, watching over everyone. He believed in an afterlife for their kind. Some sort of magical heaven. His family would make it in, he was sure of it. It didn't matter if he was sent to hell. As long as his beloved family was okay, it didn't matter. A shudder went through him at the thought of losing one of them. If it did happen though, the person would watch over them, making sure they were okay.

Carlisle thought of Esme, his wonderful wife. Her soft lips, beautiful caramel curls that flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her personality so unique. The way she snuggled into his side, the way she kissed him, greeted him with a smile every day after work. He could never imagine a life without her. Esme was the definition of beautiful, perfect and amazing. She was his other half, his reason for being alive.

Carlisle's footsteps were slow, walking at human pace towards home. He was lost in his thoughts of the afterlife and family. Nothing could break his concentration.

The unknown figure snuck up quickly, like she was invisible. She trapped his arms behind his back, hand gripping his jaw. Carlisle's gold eyes quickly turned to black with fear. One move and she could kill him.

"Please…don't do this." He choked out, struggling to get out of the vice grip. His life couldn't end, it just couldn't. His family was waiting at home. Rensemee, his precious granddaughter, Esme, his wife, Edward, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice.

"Don't worry sweetie," Her soft voice purred, "You will make a great angel. So pure of heart and full of kindness. Extremely strong compassion too. I'm deeply sorry for this." The figure smiled sadly. With a twist of her wrist, his neck snapped perfectly with a crack. She laid his body on the ground gently, kissing his forehead. Taking a lighter out of her pocket, she tossed it on his body. Flames spread quickly, smoke rising in the air. The sickening sweet smell of vampire burning made her gag. She watched the fire burn, making sure there were only ashes left.

With a sad sigh, her feet lifted into the air. Black wings sprouted from her back, fluttering in the wind. Her eyes remained on the stars as she flew.

"Why is it that the dark angels have to do the dirty work? We always have the hardest jobs and we never get credit. He wasn't ready; he had so many that cared." She muttered to herself as she flew away. Her small figure disappeared into the night. The moon that once shone brightly was gone. Swept away by clouds to shine on another angel about to be born.

Reviews!3333


	2. Chapter 2

**New laptop means fast updates! :D Thank you so much for all the reviews. They make me want to write more and more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I do own my angels though :)**

Jasper walked into the garden, trying to escape the overwhelming emotions in the house. Edward and Bella radiated pure love. Nessie and Jacob radiated comfort and happiness. Esme was a rainbow, giving off everything from worry to joy. Alice was just a ball of unstoppable energy. Rosalie and Emmett gave off rather…different emotions at the moment.

He smelled the air slowly. Roses and lilacs gave off a wonderful smell, making him smile. It was off in the distance though he smelled a burning smell he was all too familiar with. Curiosity and worry spiked him. Jasper ran into the forest, towards his fears. He gasped as he saw the pile of ashes on the ground. Carlisle's scent was all around the area. Strangely, it was the only scent around the area. He bent down on one knee, sniffing more. Jasper let out a low moan, full of pain and sorrow.

He dashed home as quickly as he could. Darting through the trees at lightning speed. Jasper threw open the back door, accidently ripping the door off its hinges. He could fix it later he decided. Edward raced down the stairs with everyone else on his heels.

"Jasper, what's wrong? Why is the door destroyed?" Esme asked in concern. He went through everything in his mind, showing Edward. He didn't want to inform Esme just yet. Alice gasped at being startled into a vision. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough. Her breathing sped up in fear.

"No! Please god no!" She cried. In a flash she was out the door, racing through the forest. Edward was close behind her, trying not to panic. The whole family followed, not knowing what she saw. Alice and Edward collapsed to their knees in front of the ashes.

"no No NO! WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS EARLIER?" She screeched. Painful sobs racked through her body as she came towards the truth. Jasper held her as they both cried for their adopted father. Esme smelled the remains of her loved husband, eyes widening in horror. She let out a heartbreaking scream of complete torture. It quickly cut off, turning into loud sobs. Bella held Esme as she fell to the forest floor in despair. Both of the girls sobbed together. Rosalie held back her sobs, body shaking with effort. Emmett pulled her to his chest, breathing deeply. Everything just hurt to think about. He just couldn't handle the sorrow that filled his chest. Edward sobbed into his hands in agony. His father, mentor and creator was gone. He would never be able to hang out in his office and talk for hours with him, or go on weekend hunting trips, just the two of them. Carlisle was gone. Nessie hugged him, cheeks red with tears streaming down them. He held her close as they both cried.

**Reviews! Food is also accepted ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lack of updates, having MAJOR writers block. Read the Hunger Games to pass the time and it was amazing! Strongly dislike Peeta though, sorry to all of the Peeta fans out there. Please don't come at me with pitchforks and fire. Now trying to read The Host which is a monster of a book. Hope to finish it in a week. Enough about me! Back to Carlisle3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own Marissa and my dark angels**

***Sneaky person tries to take my angels in a sack***

**Me: NOOOO! *flames shoots out of eyes***

**Person: Hehe, sorry, they're just so beautiful. **

**Me: *pulls out a flamethrower* Hell no! **

**Person: *bursts into flames* **

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA! Now, anyone else who tries to steal my lovelys will burn. Understood?**

***20 people run out the door***

**Me: Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

A pair of crystal blue eyes watched the scene take place from the bushes. The figure stood up, blonde hair swaying in the wind. Tears flowed down his pink cheeks. Beautiful wings spread out behind him, wings of an angel. Carlisle walked closer to his grieving family who were sobbing tearlessly. Everything after he 'died' was a fast, confusing blur.

_*FlashBack*_

Carlisle winced, rubbing his neck. His finger traced a raised scar that circled his neck like a collar. It was jagged and rough, like an uneven tare. His mind seemed so fuzzy. 'Where am I?' He thought in confusion. He did a quick body check, nothing was missing.

He cautiously opened his eyes. Everything was white. The ceiling had a very detailed pattern of swirls and flowers. Carlisle sat up, looking at what he was dressed in. White button down top, white pants and white trainers. Looking around, he was amazed to see he was the only one in the room. Cautiously, he got to his feet and opened the door. It leads to a white room with the walls covered in framed wings. The wings that belonged on beautiful angels. A woman with long blonde hair and a sparkling white dress was standing in front of one of the cases, looking at it with a thoughtful gaze. White wings like the ones she was looking at flowed out of her back, rustling lightly. Spinning around, her eyes focused on him. Her eyes were a dark brown, her face similar to Alice's, but more fairy like.

"Hello! I'm Marissa, your guardian angel. You must be Carlisle." Marissa stepped forward to shake hands. He shook it, looking at his own hand. His skin took on a more human tone.

"Hi, where are we exactly?" He said in return. She laughed.

"Well, right now we are in the wing placement room. In heaven to be precise. If you're next question is why you're here or how, I can answer that too. You were chosen by our council. They have been watching you for a while now. They felt that you would make a perfect angel, strong, compassionate, kind, caring. You're the one they have waited for a long time. A dark angel was sent down to take your vampiric life, to turn you into an angel. You probably remember that. Now you are here in heaven to become an angel and watch over your family and protect them for eternity. Any questions so far?" She explained. Carlisle nodded.

"Why did they take my life? Couldn't they have just waited?" He asked.

"They waited 400 years, the wait was over. No one could stand you staying as a vampire. It's better this way. When your family passes, they will come up here with you, hopefully not sometime soon. You are assigned to protect them at all costs." Marissa walked over to the table that held tiny brown bags. Carlisle's head swam, trying to process everything that was happening.

'Never being able to be with his family? Having to always protect them? How can I protect them when I couldn't even save myself.' He thought. Marissa walked over to him with the brown bag.

"These are your wing seeds. They only take a day to grow, but I can assure you, it's very painful. Now, follow me." She led him back into the room he woke up in.

"Lay down on your stomach. This should only hurt for a day. I'll be back in 24 hours to get you." With that she sprinkled the seeds on his back and left the room. Within seconds, flames spread across his back. Carlisle groaned into the pillow, holding back screams. The pain was worse than the burning of being transformed. He faintly heard someone screaming through his pain filled haze. He soon realized it was himself.

For the next 24 hours Carlisle laid on the bed with his face buried into the pillow, screaming his throat raw. When he couldn't yell anymore, he just closed his eyes and let the tears flow. He couldn't deny the fact that he missed his family. His beautiful wife, his crazy sons, shopping obsessed daughters and hyper active granddaughter. The rest of the time was spent thinking how much he missed them.

Marissa walked back into the room with another brown bag. Gently, she rolled him over and helped him sit up. Carlisle was breathing heavily, still in pain. She sprinkled glittering dust on the wings that now held a place on his back. A coolness swept over him, relieving the pain. He looked back at his new wings. Pure white with various sparkles of gold.

"These are very special wings indeed. I've never seen them this gorgeous and with that much gold. You must be very pure of heart." She said in awe. Marissa led him to the bathroom, giving him a few minute to take in his reflection. Carlisle looked at himself in the full length mirror, calculating every detail. He was pretty much the same except for his pinkish skin and sparkling blue eyes and of course the giant wings. Marissa was exadurating either, they were beautiful to say the least. Sparkles of gold littered the white feathers. His hand ran over them, feeling how soft they were. They were softest thing he had ever felt. Finally feeling satisfied with himself, he walked out.

Marissa led him through the rooms into the front courtyard. It was the edge of heaven. Green grass was around them along with colorful flowers and a silver fountain.

"Your mission and you choose to accept it is to protect the Cullen family. You will make sure no harm comes to them. You will find out what you can and can't do when on land. Also, you have certain powers as an angel. Every angel has different ones. You just have to find out yours. Don't worry, you can always come back if you have questions. We will always be watching out for you. Beware of dark angels, they will be one of your biggest problems. Killing them is as easy as killing a vampire. Good luck Carlisle!" Marissa said smiling. Carlisle wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you very much Marissa. One question though, if you don't mind. How exactly do you fly?" Carlisle asked with a smile. She giggled.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." She winked. Marissa gave Carlisle a little push, sending him down to Earth, Forks, Washington to be exact.

_*End Flashback*_

**Reviews equal faster updates! ;D Please no flames or pitchforks. Chocolate is good though :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so sorry for not updating. School has been busy and my grades have been like a roller coaster. Hopefully I can get more chapters up soon. But for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I own my beautiful angels.**

**Me: Yeah, that's right. You don't steal my angels. It will not end well for you *walks away with a blowtorch in hand***

Carlisle looked over his family who were sobbing tearlessly. Clear tears streamed down his pink cheeks. His hand wipped them away as they fell. He knew he couldn't break down. Part of being an angel is being part human which included crying real tears, bleeding, heart beating and many other human like qualities.

Carlisle slowly walked towards Esme, seeing her as the worst out of all of his family. His wings ruffled as they wrapped around her shaking frame. How he wished he could hold her and make her sobs disappear. He gently blew 'I love you' in her hair. He wasn't expecting wind to blow her hair to the side exposing her neck. Esme bit her lip and looked around. She could have sworn she felt something touch her. Dismissing it as the wind she let her sobs escape. Carlisle flew into the air and spun around her. His wings caused a pile of leaves to circle her like a tornado. Her eyes became wide as she looked around. Esme knew it wasn't the wind doing that.

"Carlisle?" Her voice breathed. His heart soared with joy at the sound of his name.

"My darling Esme." He shook his head while smiling. Ruffling his wings he drew a heart with the different colors of leaves. The border of it was green and it was filled with golden brown leaves that would crumple to dust if stepped on. Esme's black eyes softened and her sobbing stopped.

Edward noticed that she had stopped crying and walked over to her, kneeling down.

"What is it?" He asked referring to her gaze and the heart on the ground. Not trusting her voice, her thoughts said his name. He sighed and put an arm around her slender shoulders.

"Mom, he's gone. He's in a better place now." Edward tried to convince her. He couldn't accept that Carlisle could have done this. It just wasn't logical. Carlisle frowned. Standing in front of Edward he took off the blue scarf he was wearing and placed it around Edward's neck. Edward looked down at the scarf that seemed to appear out of thin air. Esme reached a hand out to feel the material.

"Cotton, just like the one Carlisle had on earlier." Esme had a small smile on her lips.

"Carlisle, if it's you, give me a sign that it's you. Something that only you could do." Edward said. He felt awkward talking to air. But maybe it wasn't just air. Carlisle had to think for a minute on what to show him. An imaginary light bulb appeared over his head. He spelled out Chicago in the leaves right next to the heart. Edward let out a chuckle and smiled.

"Only you Dad. Please don't leave us." His voice turned childlike and pleading. Carlisle blew into his hair making it ruffle lightly. Everyone else had wandered over to Esme and Edward, wondering why they weren't sobbing. Edward quickly explained what was going on and a hope filled their eyes. Rensemee rubbed her puffy red eyes, getting rid of stray tears. Carlisle placed a hand on her head, sending her a picture of angel headquarters and his wings. She gasped in surprise.

"Angels!" Nessie exclaimed with a large smile on her face. She took turns pressing her hand to their cheeks showing them the beautiful pictures. Everyone wore expressions of awe and happiness.

"He's an angel." Esme smiled. She couldn't believe her husband was alive, well, as alive as he could get.

Carlisle felt his wings ruffle in agitation. Something was terribly wrong. He looked at his family and spotted the problem. A female with jet black hair and black and purple wings. Her grin was malicious, ready to kill. Edward couldn't even defend himself from her form. The dark angel's hands started to raise to his neck, poised to snap and kill.

**Considering turning Edward into an angel too, what do you guys think?**

**Edward: Please leave me be! I don't want to be an angel!**

**Me: Be quiet! It's up to the reviewers, not you. *Puts hand on the trigger of the blowtorch***

**Edward: Okay okay, don't shoot me.**

**Me: Don't worry, I won't. *Keeps blowtorch near her***

**Review people! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know what to say about this horrible delay. That was just way too long to not update this story. You guys probably think I abandoned this story but no! I now have the whole outline of this story from beginning to end written down on a piece of paper but the chapters are not written. If you guys ever wonder if my stories are being continued, check out my profile. I try to keep the stories I'm working on marked so you guys won't get confused. From looking at all the wonderful reviews for this story, I now know that I need to continue this story. Now, without further ado, I give you chapter five. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it**

**Warnings: None!**

**(Carlisle POV)**

I felt a growl build in my chest as I focused on the dark angel's hands. I lowered myself into a crouch and sprung forward, colliding with her body. The impact of our bodies falling to the ground caused dirt and leaves to fly up in a swirl around us. She growled, hissed, and struggled under me as my hands found their way to her neck. Her dark brown eyes met mine, filled with fury and disbelief.

"Let me go you vile creature!" Her voice was high pitched and shrill as she screeched at me. I gave a loud snarl as I bared my teeth at the dark angel. In the back of my mind I knew it was wrong to act this way towards her. She was once a human who didn't have a care in the world. It wasn't her fault that she was made into a sadistic killer.

"You will never harm my family again." I was shocked at my own voice. It didn't feel right doing this. Even though it was just like killing a newborn that attacked a village, there was something morally wrong about killing an angel. Her hands grappled for a limb or something to gain control with but I was not in the mood to give her the chance to escape. Teeth snapped at my bicep and before I could stop her, she kicked me in the stomach. I hit the ground hard but recovered quickly. Before she could make a move at Edward again, I tackled her to the ground.

"It's my job to kill them! It's my destiny. I was meant for this." She hissed at me. I didn't give her the chance to get the upper hand again. My teeth sunk into her neck and with a loud rip, her head detached. Much to my surprise, blood started gushing in red streams down her neck. The coppery smell soon became overwhelming but my throat didn't burn like a hot poker. Slight nausea curled in my stomach at the sight and smell. I quickly tossed her body away so my outfit wouldn't get stained even more. Horrified, I glanced down to my hands and saw they were stained red. A strangled sob built in my throat before I could stop it. I was a monster, a killer, a murderer! How could I be an angel when I took an angel's life?

Maybe if I talked to Marissa about what happened, she would understand and take away my wings. Then I could return to being a vampire and everything would be okay. Another angel would be hired to take care of my family and would protect them much better than I ever could. Yes, that would be perfect. I took one last look at my family, who were on the ground talking to Nessie, and kicked off from the ground. My feathers ruffled in the wind as I sailed up to Angel Headquarters. Maybe things weren't hopeless after all.

**Will this be the end of Carlisle's angel experience? Will his family soon join him as angels? What will Marissa say when she finds out what happened? You'll have to wait and find out!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I really wanted to get this chapter out tonight. After playing for an hour on Slender(horror game, message me for the download link), I finally sat down and wrote what I could. If any of you were wondering about Baby Days, half of the chapter is written! I have part of it written but I'm having a little writers block on the second part. No worries, I will get it done before I go back to school. Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites so far! You guys are amazing3 **


End file.
